1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC memory card for storing data such as image data, character data and so on.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, there has become a tendency that a compact IC memory card using a semiconductor memory is used, instead of a floppy disc, as a medium for recording image data for an electronic still camera, or the like, and character data for a word processor, or the like.
In such an IC memory card, there is previously stored fixed information such as nonvolatile information peculiar to the card, including for instance the kind of semiconductor memory used in the card, its memory capacity, its memory speed and so on.
The fixed information is necessary in a case where the IC memory card is read by a host processing apparatus to which it is attached and wherein read/write of data is performed by a control signal adapted for the card.
However, according to the conventional IC memory card, there is provided no distinction between the fixed information and information to be rewritten, and the fixed information is simply stored in a predetermined portion of a storage unit, for instance, a first portion of a storage area. Consequently, if any unusual events occur on the host processing apparatus so that an access for rewriting the fixed information may be produced, there is a possibility that such a storage area will be rewritten with information other than the fixed information. If the fixed information is replaced with other information, such a card will become unusable. Thus, the conventional IC memory card has been associated with such drawback that data stored therein can not be read out.